


Merry Crisis

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anyway, baking at 3 am ain't it chief, but if so, idk if you have an ao3, its fucking CHRISGMaNS, max is soft for isaac and vice versa, merry criss, pnat secret santa 2018, this is for holidaybitch1012 on tumblr btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: a part of my Pnat Secrets santa gift for holidaybitch1012 on tumblr, the rest is on tumblr!!Max visits Isaaac on a caroling run and shenanigans happen.





	Merry Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holidaybitch1012 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holidaybitch1012+on+Tumblr).



Isaac sat up groggily, rubbing at his eyes. A glance at the clock told Isaac that it was 3 in the morning. Something had to have woken him up, Isaac. was usually such a sound sleeper.

 

It was after that Isaac heard the muffled shrieking of a caroler who really needed some choir lessons. Isaac barely got the opportunity to mumble out the word  _ idiot _ and slump back down onto his bed before he recognized the voice screeching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer outside his bedroom window.

 

Isaac leapt up and threw open the window, swearing at the blast of frigid air that accompanied the even louder rendition of the carol. Isaac cast his eyes down, and lo and behold, Max was standing outside, cheesy church choir music book and all.

 

“That’s  _ my _ idiot,” Isaac whispered in half disbelief before a snowball hit him square in the face. “What the  _ heck!?” _

 

“Crap, sorry Isaac, I didn’t see you!” Max winced as Isaac shook the snow from his face.

 

“What are you even doing, Max?” Isaac huffed.

 

“Caroling!” Max shouted back.

 

“It’s 3 A.M, moron!” Isaac replied.

 

“Don’t be a Grinch!” Max said before pausing. “Also please let me in I walked here and I can’t feel my toes.”

 

“Why did you- yeah, of course.” Isaac stammered. “I’ll be right down.”

 

Isaac rushed downstairs and to his front door, unlocking it and ushering a shivering Max inside.

 

“Howdy Cloudy,” Max said, dropping his coat into a basket and stepping out of his shoes.

 

“Max, what are you doing here?” Isaac asked again. “Showing up at your boyfriend’s house unprompted at an ungodly hour is a little Twilight for you.”

 

“I will throw another snowball at you if you reference Twilight at me again.”

” Max grinned. “And like I said, I’m caroling.”

 

“Yeah, you show up at three in the freaking morning because suddenly Mr. Christmas is a Commercial Holiday is feeling extra jolly.”

 

“Ouch, that stings, Snowstorm.”

 

“Whatever Scrooge. You’ve been disinterested in anything Christmas for all three years that I’ve known you,” Isaac said, snorting. Max picked up his backpack and the two made their way toward Isaac’s kitchen.

 

“I also brought cookie stuff.”

 

“There it is.”

 

“You are sitting at home alone-” Max began.

 

“Sleeping, by the way.”

 

“And it’s practically Christmas!” Max said, pulling baking ingredients from his bag in an endless Mary Poppins sort of way.

 

“It’s December tenth, idiot.”

 

“Ignoring that, I decided to be a good samaritan and bring some good ol’ Christmas cheer to sweet little Tiny Tim’s holiday home,” Max announced, plopping the applesauce onto the counter.

 

“You are a menace.” Isaac laughed. “Seriously though, what’s up?”

 

“What? I can’t bust out the holly every once in a while?” Max asked.

 

“Not without a motive.”

 

“My motive is cookies and a Christmas horror movie,” Max said.

 

“As I said earlier, there it is,” Isaac replied.

 

“You said you’d watch it with me if I went caroling!”

 

“I said I would  _ maybe _ watch your stupid demonization of the holiday season if  _ we _ went caroling,” Isaac said. “As in, together. Also, you hit me in the face with a snowball.”

 

“A snowball made with love, just like a Krabby Patty.” Max grinned, making a heart with his hands and preheating the oven.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Isaac snorted. “Y’know, you could’ve called me,”

 

“Yeah, but that would have ruined the surprise for you.” Max’s smile turned into something softer.

 

“Okay, just because of how insanely gay that was, I’ll make a compromise.” Isaac declared.

 

“He’s willing to negotiate.” Max nodded. “Alert the media.”

 

“Moment’s over.” Isaac huffed.

 

“Sorry, let me try that again; Your eyes are like blinding stars my sweet prince, I am in awe of your presence.”

 

“Shut uuup.” Isaac groaned, turning away from Max and mixing the dry ingredients.

 

“You’re an angel among common men, please allow me to toss my jacket onto a puddle for you to tread on.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Be the Juliet to my Romeo, the Ophelia to my Hamlet.”

 

“Those are the only Shakespeare couples you know right?” Isaac asked as Max measured out the soy milk.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“You know those four all die, right?”

 

“What!?” Max asked. “All of them?”

 

“I’d say I appreciate the effort but you’re being mean to me,” Isaac said.

 

“I am appalled that you would insinuate that I would do anything other than worship the very ground you walk on,” Max said as dramatically as he could, flour dusting his forehead from where Isaac flicked him seconds before.

 

“Well anyway, Casanova, I was going to say I’ll watch your stupid slasher movie next Friday if we  _ both _ go caroling before,” Isaac said. “And tonight we watch Soul Eater.”

 

“I literally am hearing no downside.” Max said, and shoved the cookies into the oven and put the dirty dishes into the sink. “deal.”

 

Settling down onto Isaac’s living room couch to watch an anime was beginning to become too routine for someone who’s cool-guy persona made it socially illegal to regularly watch anime, but either way, Max was curled up like an oversized house cat against Isaac, and the opening credits began to roll.

 

* * *

Isaac awoke unexpectedly- for the second time that night, dangit- to the smell of burning and a sharp beeping sound. It took him a full thirty seconds of confused blinking to realize that they'd fallen asleep with cookies in the oven. Isaac jumped up, knocking Max onto the floor and climbed over the couch and onto the kitchen.

 

“ _ Nononono-” _ Isaac hissed. Black smoke was pouring from inside the oven and through the smog, Isaac could see flames licking at the insides of the oven door. 

 

“Oh no.” Max said from somewhere behind Isaac. “What do we do!?”

 

“I don’t know!” Isaac screeched.

 

“Put it out! Spray bottle it or whatever!” Max yelled, coughing.

 

“I can’t!”

 

“ _ Why not _ !?”

 

“ _ Because _ I don’t know what kinda fire it is!” Isaac yelled over the smoke detector. “Water could make things worse!”

 

“Do you have a fire extinguisher!?”

 

“No?” Isaac yelled. “I don’t know!”

 

“Cool, cool okay cool,” Max said and grabbed a pair of oven mitts off the table. 

 

“Max what are you doing!?” Isaac shrieked, and Max pulled his shirt over his nose, put the oven mitts on, and threw open the oven doors. “Max holy crap what-”

 

“ _ Can’t stop get the door _ !” Max yelled, flaming pan of what used to be cookies out of the oven and in Max’s hands. 

 

“Oh my god, okay.” Isaac ran ahead of Max and threw open the door. Max flew past Isaac with the burning tray held as far away from him as he could get it, and Max threw the ruined cookies into the snow.

 

“Nice,” Max said as the fire fizzled out. 

 

“My hero.” Isaac rolled his eyes and slumped against the doorframe. “We’re never making cookies at three in the morning ever again.”

 

“I blame you for making me fall asleep,” Max said, tugging the oven mitts off of his hands and stepping back into the house. The smoke detector stopped beeping as the smoke dissipated.

 

“It’s not like I read you a bedtime story, Max.” Isaac laughed.

 

“Yeah but you’re really easy to fall asleep on,” Max replied. “You are a human cloud.”

 

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or a weather pun, and standing here with the door open is making me cold so let’s just go back to sleep.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Max grinned. “What’re we gonna do about the fire damage?”

 

“Meh, my parents won’t notice, they both suck at cooking, so we usually get takeout,” Isaac replied. “Fall asleep to Sailor Moon?”

 

“Freaking weeb.”

 

“Love you too, idiot.”


End file.
